


The Bear and His Maiden Fair

by jashykins



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Erotica, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: Jorah Mormont finally goes to Dragonstone where he reunites Daenerys Targaryen, the woman he loves. What he doesn't expect is Jon Snow, someone Daenerys looks at fondly.





	The Bear and His Maiden Fair

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second to last short fic I can get out. I really do want to write a long Jorah/Daenerys fic but I have other projects to do.
> 
> On the fanfic side of things I need to finish up Crossing the Divide (second part of the Rin Duology) which has become more massive than originally intended.

The waters near Dragonstone were rough today but that didn't matter to me. On the island was my queen, my love, my khaleesi. The woman who had commanded me to heal my grey scale. If it hadn't been for her then I wouldn't have looked for a cure. The moment I put my feet on the shore Dothraki came to interrogate me.

In my excitement I nearly said the wrong thing. I nearly forgot my composure as the woman who meant everything to me was so close. I didn't mess up, though, and the Dothraki lead me to her. The first thing I noticed was her and the second, as we exchanged words, was a man near her. He was young and had Stark features.

As Daenerys and I embraced I wondered, I worried, if this man had found comfort inside of her. I wouldn't blame him if not for the pain it sent down my spine. In a more petty manner than suited me, while embracing my queen I looked at him. With my eyes I hoped he would know that this woman was not his. But if my love decided she wanted this youth over me, I would not stand in the way. It seemed that I only loved her to have her break my heart.

After meeting my queen, I tried to distract myself. I tried to distract myself from imagining how her tits would feel in my hands or how her cunt would taste on my tongue. Most of all I tried to distract myself from how she had seemed to be nervous about my arrival. A slight flicker in her eyes showing me I had arrived in a moment she hadn't wanted me to see.

For two days I spent serving as her advisor and finding out what had happened since I had been gone. The most surprising thing was that she had killed Randyll and Dickon Tarly, the father and brother of Samwell. The father and brother of the man who had saved my life. I did not blame my Khaleesi as it was war. She had given them a choice and they had chosen. I hoped that others did not think she was her father just because she burned people alive. Though, knowing the people of Westeros, it was a possibility.

"You called, khaleesi?" I asked as I entered Daenerys' chambers one night.

"I expected you to react differently when you came back." Daenerys said once I had shut the door. "I've seen the way you look at me."

"I've seen how you look at Jon Snow."

There was a moment of silence and I wondered what she was thinking. Was she thinking of how she wanted to mount the bastard like she did her dragons? Why bring up how I look at her when I've seen how she looks at Jon?

"He won't bend the knee." Daenerys finally said.

"He's from the North." I pointed out. "We're one of the more stubborn parts of Westeros. Not many from the North will like the idea of serving a dragon lord."

"House Mormont, who are loyal to House Stark, fought against my House in Robert's Rebellion. Why didn't I think of you when thinking of how to approach Jon?"

"There was a lot on your mind."

I tried not to react too much when Daenerys brought up Robert's Rebellion. I had been wrong to have been a reason she had been sent into exile. But when I heard Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna, there was nothing else I could do but kill all the Mad King held dear.

"That is no excuse." Daenerys replied.

"I am sure that you can correct your mistakes." I told her. "An offer of marriage might work better. You will not be claiming he is not a king anymore and might save the North its pride."

My khaleesi smirked. She had been standing by a window and now moved in front of me. Like always her presence was enough to arouse me to the point of madness. But I always controlled myself. I would never presume to think she would choose me. I looked at her eyes so I didn't look in the places that would never be mine.

"You've seen how I've looked at Jon?" Daenerys asked and touched my chest. "You think I want to have him in my bed?"

At the point she touched my chest I felt my heart beat faster. Her simple touch was nearly too much for me. The fact she brought up Jon was a painful reminder that this was as far as her touch would go. At least for me.

"He is young." My khaleesi said as she slowly started to undress me. "Very youthful and strong. I wonder how his lips would feel on my skin. I wonder how his cock would feel in my cunt. I wonder if I would ride him or he would ride me."

The more clothing that was removed the more painful this game of hers became. I made sure to always keep my eyes on hers. I also made sure to stay still so I didn't do something I would regret. If she was playing with me I would allow her to. In all honesty, I did experience a form of pleasure from this.

"Does a bastard make love better than a lord or king?" Daenerys asked as she was nearly finished undressing me. "Will he take me in ways that Drogo and Daario never could?"

Every time my Khaleesi had taken a piece of clothing off it became harder to stay still. It became harder to hold my resolve. Her fingers would pass over my bare skin and I wanted to let her do so many things to me. I wanted to do so many things to her. Yet I remained still.

"And that's why I can't be with Jon." Daenerys said once I was naked.

"Forgive me, Khaleesi, but I don't see the lesson." I replied calmly even as I wanted to hide my hard cock.

"Jon would never stay as still as you did. His eyes would wander. You show me the utmost loyalty in the hardest of situations. If I am to be with any man, it's you."

My heart swelled as I could tell she wasn't lying. Also in my mind was the foolishness of Daenerys taking me as a lover or husband. Jon, though a bastard, had gained himself the title of King of the North on his own merits. It was hard to imagine why she would choose me. No, it wasn't hard to imagine why she would choose me, I just couldn't believe my luck.

"I won't deny Daario gave me many pleasures." Daenerys said. "He also told me to do something I didn't find pleasant. I did it once and then never again. I think it's something you do to someone you truly desire, not to someone you use."

I was confused as she knelt in front of me. Then everything made sense once she started sucking my cock. I held her head with my hands and leaned my head back. Every movement she made was pure bliss.

"Da...r..." I moaned softly. "You...ah...ah..."

I closed my eyes and tried to form any thought but failed. I didn't know how I managed to stay upright but I did.

"Eessi..." I moaned as I tried to keep my mouth closed. "Aaah!"

Passion won out as I came into her mouth. She stood up as my cum dripped from her mouth. I wiped away the excess with my thumb and then kissed her. The kisses were deep and full of my taste. With each kiss Daenerys choosing me seemed more real. Less like a dream.

"What are you waiting for, my bear?" Daenerys asks me.

"I'm..." I said as I looked over her.

"Do you want to take these clothes off me?"

I was going to take them off slow to imitate what she had done to me, but that stopped being a possibility once I had started.

"Jo...raaah..." Daenerys moaned as I started to rip her clothing off.

Once I had finished fucking her I would regret this. I would regret her clothes looking like an animal had torn into them. For now, though, I could only concentrate on how aroused she became when I did so. I could only concentrate on how I carried her to her bed and threw her down. Those were the only things I could concentrate on.

I smelled her scent and it drove me on as did her moans. I placed myself over her and soon I was on my back with Daenerys on top. I put my hands on her hips as she rode me. As she rode me her tits bounced so I changed our positions again. Once more I was on top of her, this time with one of her tits in my mouth.

As I sucked on it my thrusts became rougher.

"Oooh...Jor...aaa..." Daenerys moaned as she began to shiver.

I was moaning her name but my cries of passion were muffled by the tit in my mouth.

"Jor...aaaaaaaah!" My khaleesi cried as she came.

A minute later I came. I bit down on her tit as I did causing her to moan.

I exited her and lay by her side, her head now on my sweaty chest.

"Jorah, will you be my king?" Daenerys asked. "You didn't feel like an old man."

"I will be honored." I said and lightly kissed her lips.

As we drifted off to sleep, I felt that every pain and horror I had endured was worth it. My life had only been about bringing me to Daenerys.


End file.
